BATTLES OF ZEN:THE POWER WITHIN
by TheCracksInOurSky
Summary: Hey readers, this story is a dedication to @IQwriter! He's the best guy friend any gal could ever ask for! Anyways, this story was originated from Zen Battles by another best guy friend. So yeah please read and comment I accept anything! LOVE TO ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 –Sword Art Online Chapter 1- Beginning

In a world, anime and reality join together to create a new, exciting world of battles and challenges. In the country of Shengon, three teens will start their journey into their world. The story starts with one named K. K is about to join two others in their world.

_ to go… _K thought as he raced to grab his gear. K got his thinks and sets off for his friend's home. He went and stopped at his friend Kendall's home. He saw her waiting on the porch.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded as she walked off the porch. The two walked on a route out of their town.

Soon after they left K and Kendall came upon a city.

"Where are we?" asked Kendall

"Don't know," said Keunte.

In the center of the city, there was a tower with a sign that read:

_Nagato Moto has final created nerv-gear._

"What's nerv-gear?" asked Keunte.

"It's a system of nerve technology used to enjoy personalized video games," said a boy walking up to K and Kendall.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked.

The boy said, "I'm a person who knows about VRMMPRPG's."

"What?" asked Kendall.

The boy said, "Basically multiplayer RPG games that use virtual reality."

Kendall asked, "Then, what is CADEP?"

The boy said, "CADEP is the Computer and Digital Evolution Project."

"Well thanks," said K. Kendall and K walked along.

As they walked by a building with a poster, it read:

_Announcing the Sword Art Online beta test, the beta test will be held at 3:00p.m._.

"Hey, look," said K curiously.

"A beta test, what the heck is that?" Kendall asked.

K told Kendall, "People who test, games and game systems before they advertise and sell them. I'm trying out."

They both ran back to the CADEP building, he was pushed out by two men.

"What the heck?!" K said loudly.

One of the men said, "Sorry. We only allow professionals to try out."

The two men shut the doors. K shouted insultingly, "This is unfair! You are all wrong!"

Kendall asked, "What happened?"

K said, "They kicked me out for being an unprofessional beta tester," the same boy from before walked to the CADEP building.

"Hey," said Kendall to the boy. The boy waved at them and continued to the CADEP building. He pushed a button on the intercom.

It said, "Admission code."

The boy said," Beta tester: Kyle the Beater."

The intercom said," Admission Accepted."

The doors opened and the boy walked inside.

"No way _he was _a beta tester," said Kendall.

K walked over to the intercom and hit the button.

The intercom said," Admission code."

K said, "Beta tester: Smart Sword Fighter."

The intercom said," Admission Accepted."

The doors opened. "Come on, Kendall," said K.

K and Kendall entered the building.

After they entered the CADEP building, Kendall and K heard an announcement.

It said, "Would all beta testers for Sword Art Online please report to gaming area C-2."

K and Kendall went to area C-2. When they arrived, they met up with the boy from before.

They talked for a while and hear the new announcement.

It was:

"Instructions:

Take your seat.

Place on your nerv-gear and activate it.

Start link to server.

Stay where you are for further instruction."

The three put on their nerv-gear.

The three said together, "Link start."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Other Beta Testers

Two Years Ago….

"I'm finally at Simmer Tower," said MaKayla. Back then, there was a game called: The Sword Emissary." MaKayla was a girl who excelled at skill at this game. When MaKayla walked in, she was kicked out by a woman. The woman cried out, "Get out! Don't you ever come back?!"

_"Oh man. If I don't get into Simmer Tower, I'll never get control of my powers."_ Makayla thought.

She accidentally released an energy ball of plasma from her hand, causing Simmer Tower to explode.

MaKayla said sadden, "I'll never get rid of my magic."

"Hey," a voice called out.

MaKayla stood up and said, "Please go away…if you're not trying to get hurt."

The voice called out, "I know how you feel. My name is Asuna. You're having trouble with your powers right?"

MaKayla was quiet for a moment Asuna was about to walk away, when MaKayla said, "Wait, can you help me with my powers?"

Asuna said, "Yes, come with me." MaKayla followed Asuna.

In the Present…

"Ready, MaKayla?" Asuna asks,

"I'm nervous," says MaKayla. "I didn't master the-"

Asuna interrupts, "I know, but you're the strongest person I know. Well, except for Erza. She is crazy strong!" Asuna laughed.

MaKayla said, "You're right. I need to give it my all. Let's go to the beta test."

Makayla and Asuna rode with Lucy and Erza, in a bike that is powered by magic.

"We're here," says Lucy clutching her gate keys.

"Thanks for the ride," said Asuna.

Lucy replied, "No problem. We have to get our nerv-gear anyway. See ya!"

With that, Erza and Lucy drove off. "I can't believe we're here," MaKayla says excitedly.

Asuna said, "Don't worry. They won't know what hit them when we start."

MaKayla and Asuna went inside the CADEP building. After they entered, Asuna and MaKayla went into a room with other beta testers who already started the beta test. They both sat down. They put on their nerv-gear and said at the same time, "Link Start."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Starting the Beta test

K, Kendall, and Kyle started the beta test. K reappeared in a digital town.

"_What is this?"_ he thought to himself.

Kendall and Kyle appeared beside him.

"What do we do now?" Kendall asked.

An electronic screen appeared with a person's face.

The person said," Welcome beta testers, you 60 beta testers are about to experience Sword Art Online's beta test. Here's how it will go: testers will have 15 minutes to find a place to hide. After that 15 minutes, the beta testers will use weapons to eliminate other players' avatars. The last 10 players standing will earn a rare item to use in the actual Sword Art Online. You're 15 minutes begins in 5...4…3…2…1. GO!"

The three beta testers ran as fast as they could, grabbing a weapon and a shield off the ground. When another beta tester tried to get a third weapon, the weapon vanished. All 60 beta testers scattered across the town. After 15 minutes, the man said, "The 15 minutes are done. Now begin." Kendall, Kyle, and K hid in an abounded building. Health bar appeared above their heads, then vanished.

After a few minutes, three players entered the building that Kyle, K, and Kendall were in. K and Kyle waited behind the doors in two rooms while Kendall waited on the floor above them. K started to hear footsteps in the distance. Right when one of the players past him, Kyle slashed at the player. The player's health bar reappeared and decreased. Kyle repeatedly slashed at the player, when one of the two tried to attack Kyle, K shot an arrow at him.

The first player health bar went down completely and the player faded into pixels. Kendall came from behind and stabbed one player in the back. As the player who got stabbed stumbled forward, Kyle quickly jumped in the air as K shot an arrow at the second player. The second player health went completely down and the player faded into pixels.

Seeing that, his allies were defeated, the third player retreated. K and Kendall rested as Kyle kept watch.

"The man said that every time a player gets eliminated, a cannon will go off," said K.

"8 cannons fires have already gone off leaving 52 beta testers left," said Kendall.

Kyle said, "We should find a different place to hide. That dude we just fought will probably return with other allies."

Kendall said, "We should."

K looked outside. He didn't appear to see anyone. The three quickly ran out of the building. 5 more cannons went off.

"47," said K.

Just then, an explosion emerged not that far from Kendall, K, and Kyle. 11 cannon fires went off.

"That leaves 41 beta testers," said Kyle.

"We should go check it out," said K.

"Why? We could all die!" said Kendall.

K said, "I know, but 11 characters just got eliminated in 3 seconds. A really strong person could have done that. We should make sure who we're dealing with."

Kyle said, "Fine We'll check it out, but we won't interfere with anything."

"Alright," said K.

The 3 headed near the explosion. There, they saw 2 girls.

One said, "Asuna, I can't believe I used an explosion spell."

The other said, "Great Job MaKayla. You eliminated 11 characters."

K said, "Wow. She's strong."

Kyle said, "We've got to eliminate them. They're too good to be allowed to continue."

Kendall said, "What happened to not interfering?"

Kyle said, "No time for questions. You attack the girl who caused the expolsion and I'll attack the other."

K quickly shot an arrow at MaKayla as Kendall ran up to MaKayla. Just then, Lucy came around a corner and stopped Kendall. The two slashed their swords at each other.

Kendall said, "Go on you two." K and Kyle went around.

MaKayla blocked their path. K grabbed his sword and clashed with MaKayla.

K said, "Go on, Kyle. I'll handle this."

Kyle went around. Kyle dashed towards Asuna. Right before Kyle could reach Asuna Kyle was attacked by another player.

"_What was that?"_ Kyle thought. Kyle looked up to see a boy holding a sword.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –Meeting the Original Beater

**A/N: Makayla apparently disappears in this I guess LOL**

"Kirito it's you," said Asuna as she stood behind Kirito.

Kyle said, "Wait, Kirito, as the first beater?"

Kirito said, "Yeah. Why?"

Kyle said, "Guys, we have to get out of here."

"Why?" K asked.

Kyle said, "If we start a fight with him, we'll all be eliminated."

K said, "I'm not going to be intimidated by another player."

A little girl look at the three from behind Kirito.

"What the heck? A little girl is that even illegal?" said K.

Kirito said, "Yui stay back. I'll handle this."

Kyle said, "K, Kendall, stay back. I'll fight him."

"Not without us," said K.

Kendall said, "You need a close-range fighter like me and a long-ranged magic user like K."

Kyle said, "Fine, but if we die, it's not on me."

Yui said, "Daddy, let me help."

Kirito said, "Sorry, Yui. Go to Asuna."

Yui went over to Asuna.

K shot an arrow at Kirito as Kendall and Kyle ran to Kirito.

"_My health has already decreased because of Kirito's attack,"_ thought Kyle.

Kirito dodged the arrow and slashed his sword at Kendall.

"_Wait, that hit caused more damage than normal,"_ thought K.

"_Does his sword have special properties,"_ thought Kyle.

"I just realized Kirito's sword has a damage effect," said Kyle.

Kendall's health went down 20%.

K chanted, "_Lu Felo Hala Astdu."_

Kendall's health was revived.

K said, "Now. Taron Istor Nami Leera."

A blast of energy shot from K's hand.

Kirito was hit with the blast. While Kirito was stunned, Kyle attacked.

Kyle exclaimed, "Sword Skill: Spinning Sword Rage!"

Kyle started spinning and causing damage to Kirito. Kirito damage looked like to be gradually decreasing. Kirito fell to the ground. 8 more cannons went off.

"There are only 33 beta testers left," said Kendall.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Yui.

Yui ran from Asuna's arms and stood in the way of Kyle.

Yui chanted, _"Veta Suna Loti Fall."_

A sonic blast emitted from Yui's hands.

When the three woke up, the area around them was devastated.

"How long have we've been out?" asked Kendall.

Kyle said, "I'd say about 20 minutes."

"How's that?" asked K.

Kyle said, "The sun is setting."

"How many beta testers are left?" asked K.

"I'd say approximately 11 to 16," said Kyle.

"Okay, let's get going," said K.

The three set out….

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
